


Officer Cupcake

by thebatjokesonyou



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Bisexual Emmet, Blushy Bad Cop, ConCop, Gay GCBC, Gets kinda physical, Intoxication, Lego, M/M, Oneshot, Poor Emmet had way too much, Sexy Emmet, Your typcial party hijinx fic, constructioncop, drunk, human lego AU, one sided crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatjokesonyou/pseuds/thebatjokesonyou
Summary: Emmet accidentally gets wasted off of a magical rainbow concoction and the Cops think they oughta help him. That's when Emmet notices they smell very, very nice.





	Officer Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> I really like ConCop and although this started off as more of a fic about Emmet possibly getting into some hijinks after drinking some magical alcohol at a CC Land party, I realized that once again, I wanted to write about gay stuff more. BTW, GC and BC are gay and Emmet's bi in this fic (and whatever other fic I write them in). Soooo, yeah! I hope ya like it. Warning for drunk kisses and some sad romantic stuff. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Emmet wasn't sure if he should have had 17 cups of that rainbow colored stuff. It was his first Cloud Cuckoo Land party, a celebration in it being rebuilt and all but still, 17 cups of a really sweet drink that seemed to have an off taste of some sort may have been a mistake. The world was spinning for the former special and his head felt strangely light. People were everywhere, Lucy had vanished into the crowd but he swore he could hear Benny laughing and jumping in the air. Some liquid dripped from the corner of his mouth as he wobbled towards the sound. "Beeeennyyyy~" Emmet attempted to call out to him, giddy, giggly emotions that bubbled to the surface making him unable to do it without a smile. "Beeeeennnnnyyyyy~!" He kept walking forward, stumbling until he bumped hard into someone who didn't fall back.

"Emmet?" Good Cop turned around, absolutely puzzled until he gasped, concern written all over his face. Having been given a facial reconstruction surgery, he looked like his old self again and was glad that he did. Emmet could probably barely recognize him as he was, a scribbled face would've just been terrifying. "Emmet! Are you alright?" He asked, searching his face to see what was off.

After barely managing to keep his balance, Emmet laughed a little, unable to think about why that nice cop dude from 4 months ago was so scared. For some reason, his expression seemed more funny to Emmet than anything. "Haaaah, you look like you lost your doughnuts! I lost an aaaaastronauuuuut..." He snickered, thinking about how ridiculous that sounded out loud. Did things usually look this colorful? No, no! There was a strange, rainbow tint to everything. It reminded him of a movie he'd recently watched. "C-Cyanide guard? Wolverine wad?" Emmet mumbled aloud, eyes staring at nothing in particular. "Uhhh...Batman 3?"

Good Cop bit his lip, taking Emmet's hand and leading him away from the event, despite the rebuttal he could hear from Bad Cop. "We need to sit you down and get you some water. You're pretty intoxicated, Emmet." He explained, sitting him down gently on a nearby chair. The table they were at was devoid of food and so, Good Cop lead Emmet's head to the table, patting it. "Keep yer head down for now. We don't want anyone coming over or doing any funny stuff." Good Cop whispered to him, trying to make sure no one else heard. "Stay right where you are, I'll be back in a jiffy." He smiled, adjusting his glasses as he fast walked back into the sea of humans.

Emmet didn't lift his head up, watching Good Cop disappear instead. He frowned, pouting a little. "I don't want that guy to leave...I want him to come back and take care of me..." He huffed, crossing his arms. Company sounded nice and so did Good Cop. Emmet liked Good Cop's confused face and his glasses and his accent. And boy, that guy smelled good, oh my gosh. The construction worker didn't think dudes smelled like vanilla most of the time but Good Cop did. Maybe he was a cupcake in disguise? Yeah. That made Emmet smile, thinking about yummy cupcakes. But what about the other guy? The mean one? Would he be a muffin?

Good Cop came back with two cups of water, setting it down next to Emmet and pat his head afterwards. "Sit up, buddy. You need a drink." He urged, doing his best to stay calm. He could see Emmet's eyes had a pinkish tint to them and could nearly taste his groggy, tired vibes. Bad Cop was like a gnat, internally annoying him about how Good should really fine him or at least scold him for being so reckless but Good ignored it all, unconsciously running his hands through the brunette's hair.

Emmet sat up slowly, leaning in close to Good Cop and nearly slurring out his words as one. "What does the other guy smell like?" He asked, genuinely curious at this point. This was also a great excuse to get another whiff of Good.

Good Cop stared back, flabbergasted until he realized who Emmet meant. "Oh! Bad Cop? Well, same as me, right now!" Answered the sweet natured officer. He ignored the huff and "maybe you should try using cologne instead of that Bath and Body mess." from Bad Cop.

Emmet then simply gripped Good Cop's head, oblivious to the sounds of dismay as he spinned it like a top and stopped when it was on Bad Cop, smiling contently. "Hiya! Can I smell you~?" His head tilted like a puppy's, eyes half lidded and out of focus yet still adorable.

Bad Cop was so startled from the switch that his brain hadn't even put together the meaning of the question until 5 seconds later when he narrowed his eyes behind his shades. "Emmet, you can't just force a switch like that, it hurts." He growled, holding back the urge to yell. He didn't want either of them to be noticed, he didn't want to be seen here in the least bit. Anger or not, attention wouldn't be worth it.

Emmet frowned at the words, suddenly pulling Bad Cop into a tight hug, his voice soft and apologetic as he spoke. "I...hurt you? I'm sorry. I don't want you to be hurt. Or the other one." The construction worker then curiously tipped his head into the crook of his neck, sniffing and then licking his lips. "You smell like yummy cake too~ Officer Cupcake~" He coo'd, leaning his upper body entirely on him.

Bad Cop had wanted to fight or scold him but the words were lost in his throat as listened to Emmet speak, face scarlet as Emmet's warm breath hit his neck, his body pressed into Bad Cop's. "W-Well, just don't do it again. Good and I'll be just fine, we just don't like when people do that." Stuttered the typically confident cop. It was hard to focus when Emmet was so close, hard to think with anyone being physical with him. Having Good Cop made him realize how little physical contact he truly had, his brother lightly teasing him for his antisocial behavior all the time.

Emmet hummed pleasantly, very content with his hold and then began peppering small but sloppy kisses all over the Cop's neck. "Mwah~! I love Officer Cupcake veeeeeery much!" He giggled, eyes shut as he kept his grip tight and his kisses constant. To him, Bad Cop was a nice, warm teddy bear to adore and give affection to. It felt really nice to Emmet too, so he was happy to give Officer Cupcake all the sweetness he deserved.

Bad Cop's face was scarlet, small sounds escaping his throat, his knees knocking together as he felt himself losing control. His neck was such a sensitive spot and he hadn't felt anything so intimate for quite awhile. Being surrounded by robots for so long was such a pain and he wouldn't call President Business's touch intimate. The former ruler of Bricksburg's physical contact with them was much better described as intimidating. His thoughts were fished out of that emotional pond when Emmet's teeth grazed his neck, making him squeak, eyes wide behind the shades. "A-A-Ah, c-citizen-!" Bad Cop's voice was high enough that he could have been easily mistaken for Good Cop at that moment.

"Mmmm~" Emmet sucked wetly on his neck, eyes nearly rolled to the back of his skull as his mouth stayed on Bad Cop's neck, making large hickies on it. "Ish shooooo wharmmmm~" He purred, moving to the back of his neck to make even more marks and put his lips on dryer skin once more.

Bad Cop was panting, struggling to keep a grip on himself on his surroundings. It felt like the party music and the sound of Emmet's mouth and giggles were the only thing that existed, back arching a little whenever Emmet used his teeth on a fresh spot. This was the part where he was supposed to shove Emmet off and get him to sober up but he'd been such a good cop for so long, it was hard to argue that he didn't deserve to live up to his namesake. Bad Cop was used to playing things a little safer than he liked, letting Good take care of social situations for the both of them but this was all his now. He knew he'd probably regret this later on but for now, this was a party that he was going to have fun at too.

Emmet meanwhile, directed his kisses up Bad Cop's jawline, going up his cheek and attempted to make eye contact. "Mmmm, Officer~" Purred the still intoxicated special. "Why don't you kiss me~? 'Cause all those sounds you were making tells me..." Emmet's hands went up his neck, fingers pushing into his helmet to feel soft hair that was usually hidden in it and his mouth went to his ear, speaking in a whisper. "That you wanna _play_ a lil~"

Now, Bad Cop was not some inexperienced little teen but he felt like one with that grip and that smooth as honey voice Emmet had. A part of him wondered if Emmet had any experience in the first place but something in his gut said he hadn't. His eyes stared back into Emmet's pink and shiny ones before he decided to just let loose. Bad Cop hadn't wanted to come here, he hadn't wanted to be seen or socialize with these people but he'd never said he hadn't wanted to kiss the Special. The cop leaned forward, pulling Emmet into a smashing, heated kiss, just managing to avoid having their teeth touch each other. Bad Cop swirled his tongue into Emmet's mouth, taking the moan he received as incentive to continue. He could taste the drink Emmet had swallowed way too much of and Emmet himself, mixed together in a cocktail he would have ordered a dozen of.

Emmet's face was flushed now, hands sliding off Bad Cop's helmet as it dropped to the floor, discarded so Emmet could play with their dark brunette hair, fingers sinking into it. If his mind were working properly, he'd note that he and Wyldstyle hadn't ever kissed and certainly not like this. This felt wild and exhilarating, something Emmet needed more of. He let Bad Cop do most of the work, breathing through his nose as more hear began to pass through him, adrenaline going into overdrive. When Bad Cop pulled away, a string of shimmering, rainbow saliva proving they'd gotten their tongues intertwined more than once, Emmet pressed his forehead to the other's. "O-Officer...you're gonna have...to do that more often..." He caught his breath, hands still digging into Bad Cop's scalp.

Bad Cop nodded quickly, his arms trying to pull Emmet closer. This felt like a dream, the kind of dream where Bad was going to need to spend extra time in the shower because he was thinking about it. If it was a dream, Bad Cop honestly never wanted to wake up. Emmet was so warm and cute and honestly, it took this moment for him to realize that he wanted Emmet to be his. He wanted to hold him in his arms like this a million times, have an infinite amount of moments like this. A part of him wanted to confess these new, terrifying feelings but with how out of it Emmet looked, he decided it was better to smirk and pull Emmet in for another long kiss.

The party dragged on and nobody managed to discover Bad Cop and Emmet, their sounds blending into the music. There was kissing and what may have been grinding and biting and sucking but neither of them had the sense to take things any further than that. They both passed out at some ungodly hour in the morning and Bad Cop awoke first, eyes slowly sliding open as he realized that he was not only on the floor but Emmet was on top of him, clinging to him like a koala. He sat up slowly, knowing Good Cop was probably asleep still and stared down at Emmet.

His face was pressed against Bad Cop's shirt (the jacket was underneath his construction vest) eyes shut as a small, content smile stayed there, even as his chest rose and fell. His arms and legs were fully wrapped around Bad, trying to keep him, as if Bad Cop was actually his and he was Bad Cop's.

Bad Cop sighed to himself, his hand gripping his hair before he stroked Emmet's back, watching him sleep. He'd let Emmet have a little more time before using his skills to slip out of his grip and leave. Last night was still imprinted in his memory and he had a conflicting feelings of wanting Emmet to both remember and forget everything that took place. Instead of thinking about that, he settled on focusing and studying Emmet, almost sure this was as close as he'd get to him in awhile. Whatever infatuation or crush he'd developed was keeping him from shoving Emmet off of him or letting the guilt of him most likely being with Wyldstyle over take him (they just seemed a little too casual to actually be together at this point, like neither of their hearts were 110% in it). So, for now, he'd stroke Emmet's back and let himself stay in the dream of last night.

"Officer Cupcake loves you too, Emmet."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to commission me for a fic like this or anything else I've written, you can totally contact me through my Instagram @hypnotichetalia or you can just buy me a coffee! (https://ko-fi.com/R5R4JH14#)


End file.
